Winged Winchester
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean grows wings over night. Sam does a lot of research but never actually finds anything. wing!fic slight Destiel but only subtext
1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up in the crappy motel bed. He needed coffee. He needed coffee now!

"Dean?" Sam called from outside the room. "I've got breakfast: coffee, bacon and pie." With that the taller, which really irritated Dean, of the Winchester brothers came through the door.

When Sam saw Dean, he stopped in his tracks. "Dude! What happened?" Sam's gaze was fixed just over Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean said stretching out and reaching for the coffee. As the older Winchester stretched his arm towards the coffee a huge sandy wing curved around with it. "-the hell?" Dean cried out. "Sammy, what's going on?"

"I'll look into it," Sam said, dazedly handing the breakfast over. Without any further communication Sam backed up to the table and tried to ignore the huge limbs on his brother's back. He pulled his laptop up and started to research. As it turns out, there was absolutely nothing Sam could find on these wings.

Dean spent his time experimenting with his new wings. First he tried moving them without moving his arms, which turned out to be difficult. It was like trying to move your ring finger separate to your little finger. Eventually though, Dean managed to move them without moving his arms. Then he tried moving them separately to each other, this turned out to be much easier than moving them without his arms.

He started to circle them around by rolling his shoulders. "Dean," Sam suddenly said.

"What Sammy?" Dean replied stretching the wings out.

" I can't find anything on growing wings here," the younger stated turning to his brother. "We could ask Bobby?"

"Good luck with that!" Dean said as he lay back.

"... Or Cas?" Sam added.

Dean shot up. "Why would we ask Cas?"

"Wings dude," Sam said gesturing to the huge things. "Kind of angel territory, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

At Sam's insistence, Dean called the angel down.

"Hello Dean," came the usual greeting from Cas.

"Cas, mind explaining this?" Dean asked, extending one wing towards the angel.

Cas's head tilted. "How did this happen, Dean?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," the winged Winchester said.

"I will have to ask some other angels." And with that the angel disappeared.

Sam looked at his brother. Dean was looking at Sam with his eyebrows raised. "You're idea," Dean said.

"Yes, and he's doing what he can," Sam replied. Dean ignored his brother and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, the added weight on his back threw his balance off and he fell backwards onto the bed. Sam laughed. "Looks like you need to learn to walk again Dean!"

"Shut up Sammy!" His winged older brother shot at him. Sam held his hands up in surrender, still laughing quietly. Dean scowled and tried to stand again.

His second attempt was slightly more successful, although he didn't manage to make a step. He stood, that part was fine but when he lifted his foot the wings moved, trying to accommodate the movement. The failed attempt at counterbalance left Dean sprawled on the bed before he could take a step. Sam was laughing his gigantor ass off. "Bitch, you could help me!"

"Jerk," Sam said before getting up and going to help his brother learn to walk again. Sam held out his hands for Dean to take and when Dean gripped his wrists Sam pulled him up. "Okay just baby steps now Dean."

"Baby steps," Dean repeated, as he took a tiny step forward. His wings counterbalancing him and making him wobble. "Damn, this is hard!"

"You'll get it!" Sam encouraged. "Take another step, a larger one?" Dean did and... fell forwards into Sam. Sam instantly caught Dean by his shoulders, careful not to trap any stray feathers.

"Thanks, Bitch.

"Your welcome, Jerk."

After about 10 minutes of taking little steps whilst holding Sam's hands, Dean had had enough of feeling like a baby and decided to try again on his own. Sam agreed and stood off to the side, ready to catch Dean if he fell.

"Okay Dean," Dean told himself. "You can do this!" He took a step. His wings countered his balance. He wobbled slightly. He stayed on his feet. "Wooh!" He cheered, pumping a fist in the air and flapping his wings. "Sammy! I did it! I managed a step on my own!"

"That's great Dean," Sam wasn't quite ready to celebrate yet. He was happy for his brother, of course he was, he was just anticipating the fall that would surely come with his next step.

That fall never came. Dean took another step, he was slightly more confident now. He didn't wobble at all. His wings had counterbalanced him perfectly. Now Sam cheered. He was proud of his older brother.

After that second step Dean was walking around like he had always had wings. Like he hadn't just grown wings over night. Like he hadn't just had to learn to walk again.

That was when Cas returned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cas, what have you found?" Sam asked.

"Not much," The Angel said. "However, it appears that these wings are a reaction of some kind."

"A reaction?" Dean asked, flapping his wings subconsciously. "A reaction to what?"

"I am afraid I have no more than that," Cas said before disappearing. Dean growled, his wings puffing up.

"You could have at least said goodbye!" The winged men yelled at the ceiling.

"Woah, calm down Dean," Sam said, holding his hands up to try and calm his enraged brother. "Cas'll return and explain more soon." He held up the pie he brought earlier. "Why don't you eat some pie?"

"Fine," Dean grumbled before straddling a chair at the table and eating the pie. Sam sighed in relief before turning back to his research. With a little more information, Sam may actually find something.

Dean had finished his pie a long time ago, now. He was now sat on his bed, again, watching Doctor Sexy MD. He was lent forward, elbows on his knees, feet planted firmly on the floor, head in his hands, with his eyes focused on the screen. Sam could almost see the love hearts floating around his older brother as he watched his favourite TV show.

Usually Sam would make fun of Dean when he watched Doctor Sexy MD, but he felt Dean needed something normal to do, so he allowed his brother to watch in peace.

Whilst Dean watched Sam researched. He hadn't found anything yet and he was considering phoning Bobby for help. "Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Dean said, a dreamy edge to his voice.

"Should I phone Bobby and ask if he can find anything?"

"Yeah," Dean said, a dreamy edge to his voice.

Sam chuckled at his brother. Dean's wings were half folded, relaxed just above his shoulders and draping over the edge of the bed. The feathers trailing on the floor in long sandy tendrils. Sam picked his phone up and dialed Bobby's number.

"What d'ya want, ya idjit?" Bobby said in lieu of a hello.

"Hey, to you too Bobby," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby said. "Hi, how are you? Never mind I don't care. What d'ya want ya idjit?"

Sam laughed. "This is going to sound crazy," He asked.

"When don't it?" Bobby responded.

"Good point," Sam said. "But even by our usual standards this will sound crazy... er Dean... he's... Dean's..."

"Stop beatin' 'round the bush and spit it out, ya idjit," Bobby said.

"Okay, here goes," sam said, taking a deep breath. "Dean's got wings."

"Come again?"

"Like I said, crazy," Sam said.

"Dean's got wings?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"Actually big, fluffy appendages used by Angels and Birds to get around?"

"Pretty much," Sam said.

"That's Dingo ate my baby crazy," Bobby said. sam shuddered at the reminder of Tuesday. "You asked that Angel of his?"

"Yeah, we asked Cas," Sam said. "He hasn't found much and he's still looking but from what he said, it's a reaction."

"A reaction to what?" Bobby asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Sam said.

"Alright, I'll get right on it," And with that Bobby hung up.

"Bobby's on it Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said, a dreamy edge to his voice.

When the episode was over, Sam was no closer to finding anything out about what kind of reaction would cause wings to grow over night. Now it was even harder to research as Dean was going on about how 'Doctor Sexy did this' and 'Doctor Sexy did that' and it was really annoying Sam now.

Just as Sam's last nerve was about to snap Cas appeared. A grave look on his face. "Cas?" Dean said. "What's up?"

"The reaction," The Angel said.

"Yeah what about it?" Dean said.

"Is to my pulling you from Hell."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since the day Dean grew his wings and they really need to move on. The motel were just about ready to kick the brothers out, the case they had just finished before this had them in that motel for a month beforehand.

"Dean, we really need to leave," Sam said.

"How are we going to do that?" Dean asked. "I can't drive." Oh and did it really pain him to say that.

"I can," Sam pointed out. Dean very nearly complained, but he knew Sam was right. The very moment Dean gave in, Sam knew he had. It was hard to miss the slumped sandy wings. "You'll have to fold your wings in as tightly as you can."

"Yeah, okay," Dean said, pulling his wings in close to his back. He had to wrap them slightly around himself and force his coat on over the top. The brothers grabbed their bags and pilled into the car. As soon as Dean was in the car he practically yanked his coat off and let his wings puff out slightly.

"I'll go check us out, " Sam said as he pulled up outside of the motel reception.

"Go ahead Bitch," Dean said.

"Jerk."

After about half an hour on the road Sam glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror. The elder was running his fingers through his wings, which he had been doing a lot. The feathers continuously ended up out of place and irritated Dean, this was how he straightened them, grooming if you will. "Dean?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said, not quite focused on his brother.

"Should we go to Bobby's?" Sam asked. "His house is isolated enough for you to walk around freely outside."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said, making eye contact with his brother in the mirror as he finished grooming.

When the two arrived Dean had successfully tangled himself in the seats. "Ow! Damnit! Gah! Ow!" Was a continuous chorus as Dean tried to extract himself from the car. "Sammy!" Was eventually called and the younger brother came and carefully untangled the individual feathers from under and between the seats. "Thanks Sammy," Dean muttered once he was clear of the car.

Sam just smiled. Bobby had come out to meet them and was stood on the porch staring at Dean. "What did you go an' do ya idjit?" The old man asked.

"Hey, wow, this wasn't my fault!" Dean said.

"He's right Bobby," Sam put in. "The reaction Cas told us about, was to Dean being pulled out of hell. So for all intents and purposes it's Cas's fault that Dean grew wings."

"Hey," Dean said, his wings spreading out defensively. "Cas didn't know this would happen!"

"Doesn't mean it wasn't his fault," Sam pointed out.

Dean grumbled but didn't argue.

Sam, Dean and Bobby had settled into a kind of routine of sorts. In the morning Sam would jog around the salvage yard, when Dean woke up he would go and make breakfast. He would then take it to the porch. Bobby would join him and they'd start to eat. Just as they started Sam would run up and join them. Dean would be sat on his chair backwards to accommodate his wings and when Sam cracked a joke about them, he'd whack him with one. After breakfast Sam would have a shower, Bobby would man the phones and Dean would take a walk around the yard.

After his walk, Dean would help Bobby out and Sam would join them. At about midday Sam would research wings, he never found anything, and Dean would go and work on one of the cars. Bobby would make them sandwiches for lunch and then they'd all so separate things till evening when they would order take out and watch TV.

If Bobby had any visitors, hunters, cops, neighbours or whatever, then Dean would disappear into the panic room until they were gone.

After a week of this semi-normalcy Dean was going crazy. He needed the something to do, something that wasn't the same as what he did yesterday. What he decided to do was learn how to fly. So Dean had been practicing moving his wings, he watched birds for hours on the first day of his quest for flight. He mimicked the movements he had witnessed.

He never got further than this though. every time he tried to take off he ended up flat on his face and in need of a shower. "GOD DAMNIT!" Was heard screeched at several points during the day.

Whilst they were eating breakfast one day, Sam asked "Why don't you ask Cas to teach you how to fly?"

Dean looked affronted. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair he was straddling. "I ain't doing that, Bitch!"

"Why not Dean?" Sam asked. "If you really want to fly, surely asking someone who knows how to teach you is a better option than trying to teach your face and ending up bruised from head to toe." Sam paused for a minute. "Aren't you scared of flying anyway?"

Bobby, who had gone inside with their plates, heard a whoosh and thwack followed by an "OW! What was that for Dean!?"

Dean was blushing furiously. "Yes!" He said. "I'm scared of flying... in a plane..."

Sam blinked, twice. "In a plane?" He asked. "What's the difference?"

"I'm in control..." Dean muttered.

Sam snorted. Dean glared at him. "You're serious? The reason you're scared of planes is that you aren't in control?" At how red Dean had gone Sam took this to be correct and basically collapsed from his chair in wheezing peals of laughter.

Despite his reluctance to ask Cas when Sam had suggested it, the next day Dean did just that.

"Hey er... Cas... Castiel... I pray to you to..." Dean was going to say 'get your feathery ass down here' but as Dean was the only one of the two with visible feathers he chose not to. "Er... just come down here... please?"

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked as he appeared directly in front of Dean. Dean jumped slightly and then scowled at how close the Angel was. Cas was stood about half a foot in front of Dean and it was really disconcerting for the winged hunter.

"Can you..er.." the Hunters eyes flickered down briefly. "Take a step back?"

Cas blinked, seemed to notice their proximity and took a step backwards. "My apologies."

"That's fine, Cas," Dean said.

"What was it you wanted, Dean?" The Angel asked and suddenly Dean felt really, really stupid for asking this.

"Erm... can you... er.. teachmetofly?" Dean stuttered over his words before they all tumbled out at once.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I can teach you to fly," Cas repeated. "If that is what you want?"

"Erm.. yeah, yeah that's what I want," Dean said.

"Well, show me what you know already," Cas told the hunter. Dean showed cs the movements he had copied from birds and what he guessed would be a good way for him to take off. He started with a run up that ended with him face first in the dirt, again.

Cas chuckled, it wasn't really a laugh but there was definitely something there. Dean pouted. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Dean but most Angels can fly, what's the phrase..." The Angel paused whilst he thought of the phrase. "'Right off the bat'" He finally said, using air quotes.

"So I'm worse at this that a new born Angel?" Dean asked.

"Yes," The Angel replied.

"Great," Dean huffed.

"If Gabriel were here he would be telling you of how I could not," Cas told Dean as a way to improve the hunter's mood.

It worked. Dean grinned. "So you had to have flying lessons?" He asked.

"Yes, although I would hardly call Gabriel's methods 'lessons'," Cas said. "He first tried to teach me by throwing me from a cloud, Michael caught me."

Dean was laughing quietly. "I hope you aren't going to throw me from any clouds," The hunter joked.

"Of course not Dean, that method was very ineffectual," Cas said, completely missing the joke.

"Cas that was-" Dean started, but at the confused look on Cas's face he cut himself off. "Nevermind. So what will be an effectual method?"

"I will show you how to fly then you can imitate my movement rather than that of birds," Cas said. "Birds have a different skeletal structure to you and I so they move in different ways."

"Right, there's a flaw in that plan, Cas," Dean said, pointing at the Angel. "I can't see your wings."

"That is because I am not letting you see them," The Angel said before unfurling his wings. There was a sound of ruffling feathers and then Dean could see the wings. Cas's wings were not at all like Dean had been expecting. He was expecting them to be white, fluffy, little things, but they weren't. Oh boy were they not. Cas's wings were huge, 1 and a half the size of Dean's, and they were already twice his own height. Cas's wings were sleek, not at all fluffy they looked like hardened silk, smooth and shiny but hard as a brick wall. Cas's wings were black, the colour of the night sky, the colour of the Impala, the colour of a Demon's eyes.

Dean was speechless. He actually couldn't formulate a coherent thought. Well, other than 'Damn! Those wings look badass!' but Dean didn't thank that was appropriate, after all Cas was about to teach him to fly.

"Dean now watch," Cas said. He crouched, low to the ground, his arms and wings spread to the sky. A slight adjustment of his wings and then he flapped, strongly, downwards. The down force from the wings caused Cas to shot upwards once he was in the air he flapped his wings to keep him aloft and then glided to the ground several feet to Dean's left. "Do you see?"

Dean nodded and attempted it himself.

For the first time the winged Winchester actually took off! "Cas!" He called down. "Cas I'm flying!"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, watching him from the ground. "Yes you are."

* * *

><p>This is the longest chapter yet! I am very proud of myself! I hope you like it :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day or so since Dean had learnt to fly and unless he was cooking or working on his car you would be hard pressed to get him out of the sky.

Dean loved it. He loved the feeling of being utterly free. He loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair and feathers. He loved watching the world rush up to meet him before he caught himself and landed gently. He loved seeing the world from above, literally the way a bird would.

What he didn't love was crashing into trees. He hated that.

Dean had been flying around the woods skirting Bobby's house. He had gotten rather good at avoiding trees whilst in flight, or so he thought.

It was just as he was feeling proud of himself for avoiding that one tree that he had nearly crashed into earlier, that it happened.

Sam and Bobby could hear his yell from the house, and he had gone fairly deep into the woods.

It was an oak tree.

It was an oak tree with huge branches.

It was an oak tree with huge, intertwined branches.

It was an oak tree with huge, intertwined branches that Dean had fucking crashed into.

And it fucking hurt!

It wasn't till he tried to move that Dean found out the biggest problem with having crashed into that particular oak tree with it's huge, intertwined branches.

"GAH!" Dean yelled again as he very nearly ripped every single one of his feathers out. Those huge, intertwined branches that Dean had crashed into, on that particular oak tree had trapped his wings. "SAMMY!" Dean called. "SAM!" Dean struggled causing more and more pain to throb through his wings and back.

All this struggling did is get his entire right wing stuck in the tree. "SAMMY!" Sam had appeared within Dean's line of sight just as he shouted the name.

However, rather than rushing to his brother's aid, Sam doubled over in mirth. "Sammy!" Dean growled, wriggling to try and get himself free. "This is NOT funny!"

Sam wiped a tear from his eye. "I never thought I'd see the day that Dean Winchester was stuck in a tree!" Sam was still chuckling.

"Screw you, Bitch!" Dean said before proceeding to call for Cas. "CAS! CASTIEL! CAS I NEED YOUR HELP!" The angel appeared underneath Dean looking up at his quizzically, his head tilted.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Why are you in a tree?"

"I crashed!" Dean yelled. "I'm suck! And everytime I move this tree tries to friggin tear my feathers out!"

"I see," Cas said. Then the angel was behind Dean, carefully easing each individual feather from it's living wooden prison. Before long, Dean was free and Cas helped him down from the tree.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Be more careful," Cas replied.

Later on, Dean remembered something. Cas could hide his wings! He wondered if he could hide his own.

Only really one way to find out. "Cas?" Dean asked the empty air.

There was a whoosh and Cas said, "Yes Dean?"

"Would it be possible for me to hide my wings?"

"I'm unsure," Cas answered. "Would you like to learn how to see if you can?"

Dean grinned. "You wouldn't mind teaching me?"

"Of course not," the angel replied.

After Dean had eaten the sandwiches Bobby made (Cas had refused with a head tilt and "I do not require food. I thought you knew this?") the two went outside.

The first thing Cas did was release his own wings. "Would you like to fly with me before we start?"

Dean grinned but in lieu of a response he took after, fast and hard. Cas smiled and took off after Dean. Sam watched them from inside for a moment and silently commented on how they seemed to be dancing through the sky.

Dean would flit to the left and Cas would follow a metaphorical step behind. Dean banked to the right and Cas would mirror him. They seemed to be following some unknown dance that reminded Sam of the way Butterflies would dance together to mate. He would obviously never voice that thought to his brother.

Dean looked back at Cas, over his shoulder, and grinned. "Come on then slow poke!" Dean yelled and put on a burst of speed, flying over the tops of piles of cars and then above the trees.

"I am far from slow Dean," Cas called back. "I am... giving you a head start."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said. Then he crashed into the angel, who was hovering in front of him.

"Yes," Cas said, catching Dean. "Would you like to begin now?"

Dean was staring into Cas's eyes. "Yeah," Dean said. Cas flapped his wings once...

The pair were suddenly on the ground in front of Bobby's porch. Dean blinked before pulling himself away from Cas. "Okay," Dean said, clearing his throat. "So what do I do?"

"Think."

"Think?"

"Yes, you think. You picture yourself without your wings and will it into being," Cas said. "Like so." And with that the angel's wings vanished.

"Oh, is that all?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes, that is all," Cas replied. Dean gave him a look. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Dean laughed. "You're getting, there Cas," the human said, shaking his wings out. "So I just will them into not being there?" Dean asked for confirmation.

"Exactly," Cas said. With that said, Dean attempted it. He pictured himself as he was before, shirtless though as he hadn't been able to wear a shirt since the wings grew in ("No, Sammy! I am NOT cutting holes in my shirts!"), but very much without his wings. He focused on that image and willed himself to look like that again. "You're doing well, Dean," Cas said. Instantly, Dean lost his focus.

"Damnit!" Dean growled.

"You were doing well," Cas reminded him. "The tips of your wings had disappeared."

"Really?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. "Awesome!" Dean tried again. He managed to get at least half of each wing to vanish before his focus was snapped again.

"Dean?" Sam called. "You need anything, I'm going to the store."

"Bring me pie," Dean called. Sam rolled his eyes and folded himself into the Impala.

"You were nearly there Dean," Cas said. "Why don't you try once more?"

"Alright," Dean said and he did just that.

A whoop of excitement rang throughout the salvage yard. "I did it!" Followed closely behind. Not long after that "So can I wear a shirt now?" followed.

"Yes Dean," came the reply.

"It's about god damn time, you damn idjit!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a week since Dean learnt how to hide his wings. Not much had really happened. They'd done a salt and burn a few states over and were currently on a case near LA about people dying from frostbite in the middle of the desert.

Dean spent his free time between the bar and the sky, although he had to be careful only to fly in places no one would see him.

One night he had picked a girl up at the bar and in the middle of ecstasy he had forgotten how to hide his wings. She had run screaming from the room, grabbing the skimpy dress but leaving her underwear and shoes. Sam kept laughing at him and Dean hadn't picked a girl up since.

Just as the brothers were rapping the case up, Cas arrived with some news.

"What do you mean you know how to remove my wings?" Dean asked, he'd got very used to these wings over the time he'd had them. He might even say he was emotionally attached, even if they meant he couldn't get laid...

Damn he'd had these wings for nearly 3 weeks and he now couldn't think of life without them. But then again, he did miss being able to walk around outside without hiding two of his limbs. Imagine if someone was walking around with invisible arms. They had arms, but they kept them hidden from the world for... Weird, right?

"I mean there is an Enochian spell to remove your wings," Cas said.

Sam looked at Dean strangely. "Do you want to remove your wings?"

Dean blinked, his wings came in closer to himself. "Yes... No... I don't know!"

Sam chuckled. "No pressure Dean, you don't have to decide now." He turned to Cas. "How long will it take you to have everything you need for this spell?"

"A week, possibly 2," Cas said. "I've never had to collect these ingredients before, and some take 3 days to be able to use."

"So I've got a weak or 2 to decide if I want to keep my wings?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like it," Sam said. Cas nodded and then disappeared. Dean rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips.

"I'm going to go grab some stuff for the road, you okay to finish up that rouge vamp?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Dean said, running a hand over the sandy yellow feathers of his left wing.

The next day, after the brothers had left their motel and were on the road, Sam looked at Dean briefly in the mirror.

Sam was driving as Dean wanted to groom his wings. "You okay, Dean?"

"I'm fine," Dean said, sounding annoyed. He had every reason to be. Every couple miles Sam would ask if he was alright and Dean would say he was fine. It really didn't help that Sam was abusing his position of power to listen to some crappy pop radio station, luckily for him the station played the occasional classic.

In all honesty, Dean wasn't fine. He was having an internal debate with himself. He kept weighing the positives of his wings against the negatives. The list of positives got bigger every time he thought about it, but the short list of negatives got heavier everytime he thought of it.

Yes he could fly, but he really didn't like crashing into trees.

He could cause a draft and use his wings to help in hunts. Monsters would never see it coming when a huge sandy wall of feathers knocked them off their feet and then they had a shotgun to the face. He could use those drafts to lift girls skirts up. That was the only way he was going to see those pants unless he was going to go into the girls underwear section of clothes shops, and that was all kinds of creepy.

There were so many things he could do with these wings, like balance in situations he would never have been able to keep his footing in before, and then he would remember that he couldn't get laid because orgasms made him forget to hide his wings. Which was really annoying and always left him feeling lonely. (And yeah after seeing Cas's wings he had developed a kind of wing kink and really wanted to feel those enormous wings shuddering under him... He'd never admit that outloud...)

Dean had no idea if he wanted to lose his wings or not, and this was really frustrating him.

A week went by and Cas didn't turn up with his spell. dean was still unsure of what to do.

Half a week later and the angel appeared, this time Sam and Dean were just staying in a motel on their way to another hunt. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean said, his wings had drooped behind him. "You got that spell ready now then?"

"Yes Dean," The angel said. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yeah I have," Dean said. He paused, could he really do this?

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I was hit with writer's block and had no idea what to write for this chapter.<p>

Also sorry it's so short...

How about you have a guess at what Dean's decision is going to be? (I know but can you guess?)


	7. Chapter 7

"_Yeah I have," Dean said. He paused, could he really do this?_

For a minute or so Dean stared at Cas, unsure whether he was ready to voice his decision. He hadn't even told Sam yet, for God's sake! How was he supposed to do this?

Cas was content to wait forever to hear Dean's answer, and Dean knew this. When the angel tilted his head at the prolonged silence, Dean had to speak. It wasn't fair that the angel could make him feel so uncomfortable without saying a word.

"I-I-" Dean couldn't do it! How could he? The squint the angel made at him gave him the courage he needed. "I've decided it would be best to- to lose them..." The wings shuddered, as if personally offended. Dean couldn't even bring himself to say 'wings', how was he going to go through with this?

"If that's what you want Dean," Cas said. Dean nodded, unable to trust his voice in case he changed his mind.

With that brief nod Cas started chanting in Enochian. Dean couldn't understand a word, it reminded him of when he first heard his Dad speaking in Latin. Completely foreign, but somewhat recognisable. He heard words he was sure were Latin not Enochian. Then he thought of how Latin could be based on Enochian. Then he thought he should stop thinking and focus on what's happening.

Cas stopped chanting and looked to the bed. "You may want to sit down," Cas said, Dean didn't argue, he remembered his terrible balance when the wings had grown. "Here, drink this," Cas said, handing Dean a cup of some weird foaming orange drink.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Your salvation," Was all Cas said. Dean took the cup and swallowed it in one gulp.

He passed out.

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up in the crappy motel bed. He needed coffee. He needed coffee now!

"Dean?" Sam called from outside the room. "I've got breakfast: coffee, bacon and pie." With that the taller, which really irritated Dean, of the Winchester brothers came through the door.

"Deja vu," Dean said rubbing his forehead. "That's really weird..."

"What's weird?" Sam said, not noticing that Dean's wings were gone, just thinking he had hidden them.

"A month ago that exact same thing happened..." Dean pointed out. "Except in reverse... or something..."

"What so I took food out with me told you I had breakfast and left to return it?" Sam asked, giving his brother a weird look.

"No I believe Dean means that you did exactly the same thing as you did just now except that then Dean had grown wings, and now he has lost them," Cas clarified for Sam.

"Yeah," Dean said gesturing vaguely. "That's what I meant." The older Winchester then tried to stand up and ended up falling forwards into the angel stood at the foot of his bed.

"Looks like you're going to have to learn to walk a third time Dean!" Sam laughed. "Should I leave you two alone?" He joked.

Dean blushed bright red and glared at his brother from Cas's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
